Fantaisies
by ocean-warrior17
Summary: Banira x Yuukai x Hizumi J'avais depuis longtemps envie de changement, alors en voici. Difficile à écrire mais le résultat est merveilleusement beau.


Concert chaud chaud chaud…

BlaSt avait définitivement fait lever la foule. Tous scandait leur chanson à tue-tête, sautillaient et répétaient les mouvements presque ridicules que Sasuga se plaisaient à faire à l'avant de la scène. L'énergie était à son maximum et l'adrénaline coulait à flot dans le sang des cinq filles. Sa présence se faisait sentir différemment dépendamment de chacune d'elles.

Kazan était bien partie pour défoncer sa caisse claire. Elle jouait les yeux fermés et semblait n'être là que par le mouvement de ses bras où la forme des muscles était saillante. Yuukai se plaisait à faire de longs mouvements de mains et dansait joyeusement dans son espace clos réservé à ses synthétiseurs. Satoo était déchaînée pour ainsi dire. Elle se défoulait sur sa basse, multipliant les gestes sexys et les embrassades avec Banira. D'ailleurs, la guitariste et la bassiste semblaient toutes deux être dans un ''rush'' d'énergie sexuelle intense, si bien que lorsque Sasuga tint sa note pendant un long moment, Banira captura littéralement Satoo entre ses bras pour la ''frencher'' proprement dit. Le geste fut accueillit en hurlement hystérique de la foule qui, sur les grands écrans pouvaient suivre l'évolution des langues qui tournoyaient fiévreusement. Finalement, la jeune guitariste se détacha, fit un clin d'œil des plus explicites et s'éloigna pour poursuivre sa partition qui lui revint miraculeusement en tête. Satoo prit un moment avant de s'en remettre et afficha un sourire satisfait en reprenant là où elle avait précédemment laissée.

Banira se tourna pour regarder Yuukai et lui offrit un charmant sourire, que la claviériste lui rendit volontiers. Elle s'était depuis longtemps accoutumée à voir les deux jeunes femmes s'adonner à ce genre de pratique… parfois drôlement douteuse. Mais elle admirait la véracité avec laquelle elles s'y donnaient, doutant parfois elle-même que Banira partageait son lit avec un vrai homme…

Lorsque BlaSt eut terminé son tour, les filles libérèrent la scène, certaines en rampant littéralement au sol, d'autres ayant encore un incroyable ''rush d'énergie''. Kazan avait les deux mains plongés dans un bac de glace mis à sa disposition, une serviette humide sur les yeux et, complètement affaissée au sol, soufflait rapidement. Sasuga, étendue de tout son long sur le plancher, reprenait lentement son souffle. Satoo bondissait encore d'un côté et de l'autre, sous les regards amusés des gars d'Alice Nine qui ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne soit pas épuisée après la performance monstre de la soirée. Banira se regardait dans le miroir, plaçant inutilement quelques mèches de cheveux ici et là. Yuukai vint à sa rencontre, pas plus épuisée qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ce soir, c'était vraiment l'un des meilleurs concerts que nous aillons donné. L'énergie coulait à flot, dans la foule également, dit la claviériste en prenant place près de la guitariste.

Banira se retourna vers le visage angélique de sa consoeur et s'assit dans le siège juste à côté. Il était rare que Yuukai s'adresse aussi… nonchalamment à elle, même si elles étaient relativement très proches. Ce n'était pas autant les paroles qui étaient importantes que le ton employé pour les dire. Plus souvent qu'autrement, les discussions avec Yuukai se révélait banales et générales, puisque la claviériste avait un mal fou à s'ouvrir aux autres promptement.

- Tu as trouvé aussi? C'était vraiment magique, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de puissance pendant un concert, sourit la guitariste.

- Je crois que tout le monde a pu le constater. Votre baiser était réussi, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. C'est à s'y méprendre, vraiment.

Banira rit timidement, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, chose qu'elle faisait souvent lorsque quelque chose la gênait. Contrairement à Yuukai qui virait rouge à la moindre remarque, c'était les oreilles de Banira qui s'enflammait et trahissait son léger embarras.

- Disons simplement que j'avais besoin d'une échappatoire, l'énergie commençait à me donner très chaud. Et Hizumi n'a pas aidé avant le concert. J'ai pourtant essayé de lui dire que le temps nous manquerait, mais il ne m'a pas écouté, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende Gackt hurler que nous devions nous pointer à la réunion. C'est ainsi que j'ai du refoulé toutes les millions d'envie de déshabiller quelqu'un durant tout le temps de notre présence sur scène.

Yuukai se mit à rire, sachant pertinemment ce que la guitariste avançait. Reita avait joué à ce petit jeu quelque temps auparavant, la laissant devant ses synthétiseurs avec la seule envie de bondir hors de la scène et d'emprisonner Reita entre ses cuisses. Malheureusement pour elle, Yuukai n'avait aucunement la réputation d'être une adepte de fanservice, ce qui faisait qu'on l'ignorait complètement. N'empêche que cette soirée-là, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir freiner ses envies en jouant le jeu que Banira et Satoo se donnait un plaisir fou à faire.

- Je te comprends, il y a Reita qui fait exactement la même chose. Sauf que moi, je n'ai jamais fais de fanservice alors je ne bénéficie pas de ses ''bienfaits''… insinua Yuukai.

- La prochaine fois fait-moi signe! Je viendrai avec plaisir te donner un joli câlin. Je ne t'embrasserai pas, tout de même, tu risques de trouver ça un peu trop ''hard'' pour une première fois, sourit Banira.

La guitariste regarda autour d'elle pour constater que les trois autres membres de Fusion avaient quitté la pièce. Yuukai fit le même constat et se risqua à demander ce qui lui démangeait depuis si longtemps.

- Ban, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu embrasses une fille?

Sa voix semblait étouffée par une main qui aurait bien voulu que cette question de sorte jamais d'entre ses lèvres. Mais elle était posée et nécessitait une réponse. Banira prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle s'était levée pour quitter également mais se rassit pour mieux songer à cette question.

- C'est… bien. Les baisers d'une fille sont plus doux que ceux d'un garçon. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle sait mieux s'y prendre avec la langue… du moins c'est le cas de Satoo. Mais dans mon cas, malgré que je ne trouve pas cela déplaisant, je préfère tout de même la virilité d'un baiser masculin, déclara sincèrement la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Yuukai hocha lentement de la tête. Elle sentit que sa consoeur avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je me posais simplement la question. Je n'ai jamais embrassé de filles et comme tu sembles bien aimer, je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien trouver de plus. Merci d'y avoir répondu, je m'attendais à un interrogatoire intense de ta part, avoua timidement Yuukai.

- Moi? Je n'aurais aucun intérêt à te questionner. Crois-moi, j'ai tellement de pensées et d'idées tordues que si on devait m'interroger à ce sujet, je devrais probablement faire un séjour en sevrage de sexe, rigola Banira.

La guitariste se leva à nouveau et s'étira longuement pour dénouer ses muscles des bras. Yuukai fit la même chose, l'étirement en moins, scrutant plutôt Banira, curieusement. Yuukai se surprit à se dire que la guitariste avait effectivement un style qui collait bien aux pensées perverses qu'elle disait avoir. Puis elle se dit que son propre style ne correspondait sans doute pas à son propre esprit probablement aussi tordu que celui de son amie. C'est sans doute ce même esprit qui poussa Yuukai à embrasser Banira à se moment même. La guitariste resta figée de stupeur, n'ayant aucunement été prévenue de cet élan d'affection spontané de la part de sa consoeur. Yuukai avait les lèvres timides, douces et prudentes, contrastant fortement avec Satoo qui était beaucoup plus volontaire et Hizumi qui la dominait du début à la fin. Lorsque la jeune blonde se recula d'un pas pour reprendre son souffle, elle eut droit à un regard écarquillé de la part de la guitariste.

- Excuse-moi, je devais absolument satisfaire ma curiosité, s'excusa Yuukai en détournant le regard.

Banira continua de fixer la jeune femme devant elle et finalement, se mit à rire.

- Alors là, tu viens de me surprendre! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu le ferais, encore moins aussi rapidement et ce soir et sur moi! Rigola Banira.

- Tu sauras que ça fait un moment que j'y songe. Pas à toi, plutôt à une quelconque fille qui pourrait satisfaire quelques drôles d'idées que j'avais en tête, grimaça Yuukai, presque offensée par la réaction désinvolte de Banira.

- Quelque belles idées? Ça pourrait m'intéresser… fit la musicienne en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Yuukai roula les yeux, se maudissant d'avoir une fois de plus trop parlée. Elle expliqua sommairement ses petits fantasmes qui incluaient pour quelques uns trois personnes… dont deux filles et un gars.

- Malheureusement je ne pourrai jamais demander cela à Reita. Il en ferait probablement une crise. Il est très… comment dire cela… sexuel disons. Mais pas au point de me partager avec une tierce personne, même s'il s'agit d'une fille.

Banira la regarda étrangement, un regard qui rappela à Yuukai celui que Hizumi faisait en regardant sa fiancée lorsqu'elle portait quelque chose de particulièrement révélateur. En fait, plus elle regardait Banira la scruter ainsi, plus elle voyait Hizumi et ce regard simplement pervers.

- Reita ne voudrait peut-être pas, mais j'en connais au moins trois qui serait près à le faire, souffla Banira.

- Attend attend! Je devine… Hizumi doit en faire partie, ironisa Yuukai en sortant sa langue, en blaguant.

- Effectivement. Je sais également que Tsukasa adorerait cela ainsi que Miyavi. J'ai aussi quelque bons doutes concernant Kyo et Toshiya. Tu as l'embarras du choix beauté.

Yuukai fut prise au dépourvue… Elle avait lancé cette idée en l'air, sans aucune intention de vraiment s'avancer dans ce genre de trip. Banira n'avait cependant pas l'air de penser la même chose et curieusement, cela ne déplaisait pas à Yuukai.

- Le problème est que si je ne choisie pas Hizumi, tu auras de sacré problème et ce n'est pas dans mon intention de nuire à votre futur mariage, éluda Yuukai.

- Hizumi est très très compréhensif. Je peux toujours passer un ''deal'' avec lui et l'autoriser à avoir un droit de regard, suggéra Banira.

Yuukai sourit. Décidément, l'idée allumait beaucoup la guitariste. Yuukai n'avait rien contre Hizumi, ce qui tournait sans doute à son avantage dans le moment, et à l'avantage de l'idée, qui trouverait concrétisation sans trop de difficulté. La claviériste ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'elle désirait, mais elle se sentait d'attaque.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour aller discuter avec ton cher Hizumi? Sourit Yuukai.

Banira poussa une exclamation satisfaite et prit Yuukai par la main pour l'entraîner avec elle dans les dédales souterrains du dôme. Les filles se trouvèrent rapidement à l'hôtel où les groupes résidaient. Banira amena Yuukai à sa chambre. La guitariste chercha la clé de sa chambre, voulant surprendre Hizumi plutôt que de le forcer à se lever ou se bouger.

- Banira, est-ce que c'est ta première fois, demanda Yuukai en regardant les yeux brillant de convoitise de sa consoeur.

Son attitude désinvolte laissait croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois ou que s'il s'avérait être le cas, Banira était drôlement détendue.

- Disons que j'ai mes expériences et qu'elles contiennent assez de bagages pour savoir que ce scénario sera plaisant, fit Banira en envoyant un clin d'œil à sa claviériste qui ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de son expérience ou la craindre.

Banira poussa la porte de la chambre et sut sans trop de misère que Hizumi se trouvait dans la chambre, probablement en train d'écrire. Ce qu'elle adorait de son fiancé, c'est qu'il était ouvert à tout. Ceci incluait l'arrivée improviste d'une jeune partenaire qui tremblait d'angoisse en ce moment même.

- Bonsoir mon amour, susurra la guitariste en poussant doucement la porte de la chambre.

Hizumi leva les yeux pour apercevoir Banira dans l'enceinte de la porte, souriante et tenant par la main Yuukai qui sourit timidement. Il la salua d'un geste de la tête. Il se redressa sur le lit, il portait toujours ces vêtements de scène, le veston en moins, laissant voir ses bras musclés et son corps parfaitement svelte sous la camisole noire ''stretch''.

- Tu amènes de la visite? Questionna de façon anodine le vocaliste en se levant lentement.

- De la belle visite en plus, fit Banira en attirant Yuukai devant elle pour ensuite la presser contre elle.

Hizumi n'eut pas à déployer beaucoup d'effort pour comprendre la situation et eut un sourire joueur. Yuukai se dit que définitivement, Banira et Hizumi faisait un couple assorti, ayant les mêmes mimiques et regards obscènes… Inutile de se demander si leur vie de couple était satisfaisante, son simple rictus en disait long. La claviériste dut avouer que le chanteur était attirant ainsi et que son regard ne pouvait pas laisser beaucoup de personnes indifférentes, du moins pas elle.

- Elle m'a confié certains trucs bien intéressants et elle m'a donné pleins d'idées, minauda Banira en remontant la taille fine de la claviériste qui retenait son souffle.

Hizumi détailla sa fiancée du regard puis entreprit de faire de même avec Yuukai. Il nota les courbes fines et délicates de la jeune blonde. Ses cheveux ondulaient très légèrement et encadraient ses yeux magnifiquement bleu, légèrement voilée par l'inconnu de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ses mains étaient frêles et sa peau délicieusement pâle. Banira tenait Yuukai par les épaules et avait approché son visage du sien. Elle souffla délicatement pour écarter les quelques loques blondes qui se trouvaient près de l'oreille de Yuukai et pressa doucement ses lèvres tout près de l'oreille de la claviériste. Yuukai, complètement morte d'angoisse ne put retenir le gémissement involontaire que ce contact soudain venait de provoquer. Loin d'être déplaisant ou dégoûtant, il était plutôt différent et d'une douceur agréablement féminine. Même si rien de battait Reita en matière de baiser, il fallait donner à Banira se qui lui revenait de droit. La guitariste descendit ses lèvres sur la peau tendre du cou de la claviériste sans même les bouger. Hizumi regardait attentivement, un sourire en coin, ce qui liquéfia Yuukai, trouvant le tout incroyablement excitant. Lorsque Banira atteignit le creux du cou de Yuukai, elle mêla sa langue aux mouvements furtifs de ses lèvres, arrachant un petit soupir de la part de sa captive. La guitariste bifurqua pour descendre sur le bas de la nuque de la jeune femme, faisant dresser tous les petits cheveux de la zone alors que sa bouche la survolait. Yuukai ferma un instant les yeux et se délecta du contact futile que lui offrait Banira. Celle-ci releva un peu le chandail de Yuukai pour découvrir son ventre plat et invitant. Les doigts de la guitariste pianotèrent un petit moment sur la peau laiteuse et remontèrent jusqu'à la bordure du soutien-gorge que portait Yuukai.

- Hizumi, me ferais-tu le plaisir d'enlever ton chandail? Demanda amoureusement Banira en relevant un peu plus le chandail de la claviériste toujours pressée contre elle.

Hizumi n'eut pas à se le faire demander deux fois. Il passa ses mains sous son chandail et le retira en un tour de main. Le morceau de tissu vola jusque dans un coin de la pièce. Le vocaliste ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour caresser sommairement son torse d'où les muscles et les côtes créaient des reliefs harmonisés par la pénombre de la chambre. Banira, imitant le geste de son fiancé, enleva le chandail de Yuukai pour le lancer au même endroit. La claviériste n'en avait que pour Hizumi, qu'elle trouvait en ce moment tout particulièrement sexy. Banira remonta soudainement pour prendre doucement la poitrine de la jeune blonde qui étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Hizumi sourit de cette initiative et poursuivit distraitement l'exploration de son torse ferme, admirant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

- Vous êtes magnifiques, fit-il en renvoyant une mèche de cheveux hors de son front.

Banira sourit contre le cou de Yuukai, qui prit une longue inspiration pour contrer toutes les bouffées de chaleur qui la submergeaient. La guitariste ne s'en souciait pas et continua plutôt de masser tendrement la poitrine de sa consœur. Elle pinça doucement les mamelons de celle-ci, les faisant durcir un peu plus. Ses doigts couraient le long de la courbe que faisait les seins de Yuukai, pour ensuite s'emparer de leur plein volume et de les presser sans trop de force.

Hizumi voulait voir plus de ce petit jeu. Il laissa glisser ses mains sur ses abdos pour terminer sa course sur son pantalon. Malgré sa largeur, il ne pouvait aucunement cacher que le vocaliste appréciait énormément le scénario. Banira, qui regardait son fiancé depuis son poste derrière Yuukai, l'avait constaté et s'en mordait les lèvres. Le chanteur entreprit de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, avec des gestes lents et mesurés. Sa copine fit exactement la même chose avec le jeans de Yuukai, détachant précautionneusement le bouton. Hizumi accéléra pour lui aussi détacher le bouton et baisser la fermeture éclair au même moment que Banira. Les pantalons des deux jeunes gens tombèrent en synchronisation au sol, laissant Yuukai et son joli sous-vêtement blanc à la vue gourmande de Hizumi. Ce dernier ne portait que ses boxers noirs, pour faire changement…

Banira n'attendit aucunement la permission de Yuukai pour parcourir d'un doigt tentateur le haut de la culotte de celle-ci. La claviériste n'eut pas un gémissement de surprise mais bien de plaisir, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de refouler.

- Hum… je vois que ça te plaît. Banira est la meilleure pour ce qui est des caresses, fit Hizumi en jetant un œil plein de désir à Banira qui passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure en guise de remerciement.

Ce geste incita Hizumi à poursuivre ses caresses solitaires un peu plus bas. Il passa une main sur son érection notoire, montant et descendant tranquillement alors que les doigts de Banira se faisaient plus insistants. Il ferma les yeux un moment, provocant un pincement au bas-ventre de Yuukai et un gloussement de la part de Banira. Cette dernière se glissa littéralement sous la culotte de Yuukai. La claviériste balança la tête vers l'arrière, se trouvant appuyé contre l'épaule de Banira. Les doigts de la guitariste faisaient leur chemin entre les lèvres juteuses de sa victime, savourant la chaleur féminine de l'endroit. Elle s'attarda longuement sur le petit repli de peau ultra sensible qui lâcha des ondes de plaisir jusqu'au orteil de Yuukai. La claviériste n'était pas très bruyante, mais ses soupirs étaient éloquents du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait dans le moment.

Hizumi convint d'imiter sa belle et glissa sa propre main dans son pantalon, prenant à pleine main son érection et la remontant sans plus de délicatesse. Banira lâcha une plainte admirative devant ce geste, plainte qui fit vibrer Yuukai dut à la proximité à laquelle la bouche de Banira se trouvait près de son oreille. Banira délaissa la zone qu'elle avait suffisamment réchauffée et deux de ses doigts firent plutôt intrusion dans les profondeurs humides de sa partenaire. Un frisson digne de ce nom fit tressaillir Yuukai contre le corps de Banira.

- Tu es tellement jolie comme cela, rose et chaude, murmura Banira à Yuukai, n'aidant en rien à faire diminuer le rouge qui illuminait ses joues.

Yuukai, les jambes molles, tourna légèrement la tête pour être en mesure de capturer les lèvres de Banira. Elle reprit le baiser qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt, cette fois avec la participation de la deuxième impliquée. Ce baiser n'avait rien à envier au premier et Yuukai comprenait maintenant ce que Banira pouvait bien trouver au baiser féminin. Elle profita de cette interruption des caresses de Banira pour se retourner complètement et enlacer amoureusement le corps de la guitariste, un peu plus grande qu'elle.

Yuukai s'empressa d'enlever le chandail de Banira, qui sourit de l'initiative. Hizumi, la bouche entrouverte, regardait intensément ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa fiancée était ravissante et absolument désirable. Et ainsi, avec Yuukai à moitié nue s'employant à retirer les vêtements de sa fiancée, il ne pouvait qu'être comblé. Banira se retrouva vite en sous-vêtement. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassaient passionnément, avec une fébrilité toute spéciale. Banira réquisitionna la langue de Yuukai, qui ne se posa aucunement la question à savoir si elle le voulait ou non. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres volontiers pour laisser la langue de la musicienne s'y immiscer et danser avec la sienne. Banira prit Yuukai par les fesses et la recula, la recula jusqu'à ce que la claviériste se heurt à Hizumi. Les bras puissants du chanteur se refermèrent sur elle, alors qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de musc sucré qu'il dégageait. Le souffle de Hizumi contre son cou, mêlé au pirouette qu'elle exécutait avec la langue de Banira la rendirent complètement molle. Les mains baladeuses du vocaliste remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine, pour s'affairer à la masser avec un peu plus de conviction que Banira. Il avait écarté les quelques mèches blondes sur son cou pour l'embrasser sur la nuque.

La guitariste se recula et regarda un moment le bleu ciel des yeux de sa consoeur. Puis elle regarda le regard noir de son amant et s'avança pour lui substituer un baiser langoureux, en détachant le soutif de Yuukai. Le morceau de vêtement fit son chemin pour retrouver les autres et elle ne le regretta aucunement. La chaleur des mains de l'homme derrière elle était une satisfaction étonnante. Hizumi se pressa un peu pus contre elle, assez pour qu'elle sente le membre définitivement dur de celui-ci contre ses fesses.

Banira se laissa tomber à genou devant la claviériste, sachant que Hizumi prendrait les choses en main pour ce qui était du haut. Elle s'occuperait du bas, étant plus habituée que Yuukai à ce genre de …traitement entre filles. La guitariste donna quelques coups de langue sur le ventre et le bas ventre de Yuukai. La peau y était agréablement douce, de quoi inciter à plus de baisers volés. Mais ce qui intéressait Banira se trouvait sous la culotte de Yuukai et elle s'en débarrassa. Ce n'était pas de trop puisque le sous-vêtement était ruiné, complètement mouillé. Yuukai n'eut pas le loisir de pousser un gémissement puisque Hizumi étouffa le tout en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Banira déposa deux brefs bécots sur le sexe de la claviériste avant d'y insinuer sa langue. La guitariste était douce et avenante, déployant toute son savoir et ses propres désirs sur Yuukai. Elle donna trois grandes léchées et multiplia les petits coups rapides qui firent fondre la claviériste. Hizumi lâcha sa poitrine pour venir agripper ses hanches et ainsi la maintenir à tout le moins debout. De judicieuses succions vinrent arracher quelques douces plaintes à Yuukai. Ces plaintes affectèrent le vocaliste derrière qui donna involontairement un coup de rein contre le postérieur de Yuukai. La claviériste apprécia ce geste et se recula davantage pour mieux frotter contre le sexe gorgé de sang de Hizumi. Banira joignit deux doigts à ses manœuvres, provocant des tremblements dans tous les membres de la jeune femme. Banira enfonça ses doigts le plus profondément qu'il lui était possible et fit de petites vibrations sèches jusqu'à ce que Yuukai pousse un gémissement clairement audible. Banira donna deux derniers coups de langues et remonta pour venir embrasser sa charmante amie. Yuukai embrassait avec beaucoup plus d'insistance que plus tôt. Il faut dire que ce genre de traitement ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Banira se détacha et regarda Hizumi.

- Ban, je ne sais pas si tu sais à quel point tu es bandante, souffla Hizumi en pinçant l'un des mamelons de Yuukai.

Banira lui rendit son regard pervers et attira Yuukai à elle.

- Nous pourrions peut-être vérifier si, en effet, je suis bandante, suggéra explicitement Banira.

À nouveau elle se laissa tomber à genou et Yuukai l'imita, sachant pertinemment où cela mènerait. Banira fut la première à initier le contact. Elle prit l'érection de son fiancé au travers du boxer et la serra relativement fort. Elle savait qu'il aimait bien qu'on soit plutôt rude avec lui. Banira fit quelques va-et-vient rapide et décida que le tout nécessitait plus de contact charnel. Elle retira donc la dernière barrière de tissu que Hizumi portait et la fit voler loin derrière elle. Satisfaite, les yeux pétillants de désir, elle empoignant la pleine grandeur du membre de son amant et donna un coup de langue acceptable sur toute la longueur. Yuukai se contenta de regarder un moment, appréciant le fait que Reita avait à peu près les mêmes dimensions que Hizumi… ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle pour Banira puisque Reita était bien équipé… Banira goba rapidement la verge de son chanteur en entier, pour la ressortir luisante. Yuukai poussa un peu Banira pour se faire une petite place.

Les deux filles s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, pour le plus grand bonheur de Hizumi qui caressait distraitement les cheveux des deux jeunes femmes qui s'occupaient si bien de lui. Banira savait les endroits plus sensibles et Yuukai se contentait de faire de son mieux, un mieux qui plaisait énormément à écouter les grognement rauque de Hizumi. Yuukai fut la deuxième à avaler l'entière longueur qu'offrait le chanteur, alors que Banira était descendue plus bas pour donner une attention royale aux testicules de son amant. La guitariste savait que cela le rendait fou. Et elle avait raison puisqu'il donna un violent coup de rein qui manqua étouffer Yuukai. La claviériste se recula promptement et sourit. Banira remonta et lui indiqua des yeux de prendre la relève, qu'elle s'occuperait du reste. Yuukai descendit donc à l'endroit délaissé par Banira. Cette dernière prit entre ses lèvres le bout de l'érection de Hizumi et y appliqua une succion accompagnée de coup de langue jusqu'à ce que cela, combiné aux jeux de langues de Yuukai, fassent gémir Hizumi. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il serra les cheveux de Banira et la força à enfoncer son érection plus loin. La guitariste aimait qu'il s'y prenne ainsi avec elle et enfonça volontiers son membre aussi profondément qu'humainement possible. Elle remonta par la suite et se tourna vers Yuukai pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Hizumi se remit des brumes qui avait envahit son esprit et eut un éclair de génie en regardant la commode. Lui et Banira gardaient quelques jolis jouets pour pimenter leur vie de couple, qui n'en avait pas nécessairement de besoin. Il en sorti deux vibrateurs, l'un de taille acceptable et l'autre plus petit, probablement à d'autres fins. Les filles s'étaient relevées et assises sur le bord du lit, s'embrassant langoureusement. Banira nota le retour de son homme et regarda avec anticipation les deux objets qu'il avait amenés avec lui.

- Tu sais quoi Yuukai, je vais te laisser Hizumi ce soir, je vais plutôt profiter de ceux-ci, fit Banira en se levant et s'ondulant près de son amant.

Hizumi la serra jalousement contre lui et lui ravit de longs baisers, caressant au passage le bas du dos et les fesses de Banira.

- À la seule et unique condition que je sois celui qui m'en servira sur toi, murmura Hizumi.

Il savait se faire incroyablement persuasif et obscène, à un point presque troublant pour Yuukai qui n'y était pas vraiment accoutumée. Banira gloussa et se tourna vers Yuukai. Elle embrassa une fois de plus Hizumi avant de retourner sur le lit, invitant Hizumi à faire de même. Le concerné s'allongea sans qu'on le lui demande et attira Banira, dos à lui, à califourchon sur son torse. Banira sourit à Yuukai et lui intima de venir. Yuukai, dont la seule idée de tester un autre homme commençait à lui donner excessivement chaud, se rendit au poste, par-dessus Hizumi également, placé de manière à ce que leurs deux sexes se frottent agréablement.

- Quand tu voudras beauté, fit Banira en se penchant pour demander quelques autres baisers.

Hizumi prit sa compagne par les hanches et la recula un peu. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever le string qu'elle portait, il le déplaça plutôt pour avoir libre accès à son entrecuisse entièrement offert. Yuukai se redressa un peu, prit avec précaution l'érection presque douloureuse de Hizumi et se descendit doucement, savourant la friction délectable que cette pénétration offrait. Cette position était sa préférée. Et malgré qu'elle ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme qui la comblait, elle ne pouvait pas chigner devant les courbes toutes aussi érotique que lui offrait Banira. D'ailleurs la guitariste, dans une position favorable, se penchant pour prendre entre ses lèvres les mamelons de Yuukai. Cela étouffa un gémissement suggestif que Hizumi venait de lui provoquer en passant sa langue dans la zone intensément humide. C'était la première fois de la soirée que Banira était touchée et cela paraissait…

La claviériste montait et descendait à un rythme régulier, caressant la poitrine de Banira et appréciant la langue de celle-ci sur ses seins. Hizumi, qui venait de joindre deux doigts à sa langue fiévreuse, courba les doigts et Banira dut arrêter ses baisers, par manque de concentration. Elle se redressait à peine que ce n'était plus les doigts de Hizumi qui s'occupait d'elle mais bien le vibrateur de plus tôt. Hizumi poussa un grognement satisfait à moitié enterré par le demi-cri que venait de pousser Banira. Elle venait d'achever de se redresser, ayant arquée le dos sous la nouvelle intrusion. Hizumi n'y allait pas de main morte, faisant des va et vient rapides qui encouragèrent Yuukai. Le spectacle était d'un érotisme battant assez aisément tous les vidéos qu'elle avait pu regarder, entre autres parce que c'était en direct devant ses yeux.

Banira entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder Yuukai qui venait justement de fermer les siens et respirait bruyamment. Qu'elle soit celle qui bénéficie de Hizumi ce soir-là ne l'affectait aucunement, surtout car son fiancé s'occupait merveilleusement bien d'elle ainsi. Le vocaliste parcourait le postérieur de Banira de bécots mouillés, de coups de langue et de morsures qui l'excitait au plus haut point. Ses mains étaient occupées à manipuler les deux vibrateurs qui ravissaient sa belle fiancée. Mais il en libéra une pour venir pétrir avec passion les fesses délicieuse de Banira et y enfoncer ses ongles, provocant d'autres gémissements de la part de la guitariste.

Yuukai finit par elle aussi gémir, moins fort que Banira mais dans son cas, cela signifiait qu'elle était sans doute aussi près du point culminant que pouvait l'être Banira. Hizumi avait grandement accéléré ses va et vient envers Banira et aidait maintenant Yuukai à poursuivre les siens. Leurs gémissements mélangés étaient des plus excitants et Hizumi savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Yuukai accéléra subitement, provocant des grognements rauques de la part de Hizumi, qui donna le coup final à Banira qui s'arqua d'un seul coup en étranglant le nom de son amant, incapable de pousser son nom autrement.

Banira, tu le fais exprès, étouffa Hizumi qui était incapable de résister à sa fiancée lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom de la sorte.

Banira eut un demi-sourire et regarda Yuukai. Elle s'approcha pour un dernier baiser, provocant l'orgasme voluptueux de la claviériste qui se crispa violemment.

Yuukai renvoya la tête vers l'arrière et couina une dernière fois. Hizumi planta ses ongles dans les cuisses de Banira et donna un dernier coup de rein à Yuukai, faisant joliment bondir ses seins. Elle se laissa retomber dans les bras de Banira, aucunement plus forte qu'elle-même en ce moment.

Après un moment, Banira s'écarta et s'allongea, la tête sur le torse de Hizumi, les yeux fermés. Yuukai était allongée, reprenant son souffle décemment. Banira enlaça ses doigts dans les siens.

- C'était super. Décidément, tu es vraiment belle Yuukai, fit Banira.

- Merci. Je ne pourrais pas nier que tu es également très belle Banira. Et Hizumi, tu m'as agréablement surprise. Vous êtes magnifiques à voir ensemble. Vous dégagez de l'érotisme, avoua Yuukai.

- C'est exactement ce que Tsukasa disait, rigola Hizumi en serrant sa fiancée contre lui.

Yuukai sourit et ferma les yeux, pour ne les rouvrir que le lendemain matin. Elle se tourna deux fois et se redressa d'un seul mouvement, complètement paniquée. Elle regarda à côté d'elle pour apercevoir un Reita complètement endormi. Le bassiste geignit et se réveilla. Il observa Yuukai qui respirait rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas? demanda le jeune homme.

- Rien… rien tout va bien, se rassura Yuukai.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, tu semblais drôlement agité dans ton sommeil. Et cela devait concerner Banira puisque tu as dit son nom à trois reprises, fit Reita en s'allongeant.

Yuukai le regarda et sourit. Ce sourire était plutôt adressé à elle-même, ravit d'avoir pu participer à ce genre de chose… dans ses rêves…


End file.
